knightsofzodiakosfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurora
Full Name: Aurora Isabella Marie Swann Alias: Rora (By Mulan and almost everyone else)Rose(By Chel,Cale, and Jane) Auro(By Rapunzel) Bloody Mary (By Omar) Age:19 Family: Elizabeth Swann (Mother) Sinbad (Father) Governer Weatherbee Swann (Grandfather/Deceased) Governess Marie Swann (Grandmother/Deceased) Knight of: Dali Status: Single History Aurora was basically born the wrong gender, her mother; Elizabeth tried hard to turn Aurora into a proper young lady seeing it as a male was a better benefit for the family. As a child Aurora had never met her father and always hoped for her father to one day come and take away from cold and cruel place she knew as home. Each year she would wish the same on her birthday only to be disapointed and alone. Aurora tried hard to become what her mother wanted, and expected but just couldn't seem to let go of her vulgar and inappropriate ways. Her only friend was Commandor John Noorington who seemed to handle her behavior that replused others. 9 years later she met a young man named Phillip Turner; the son of a merchant whom she dated for about a year, not knowing he was only playing her like a fool in order to gain money seeing as she was naive about men back then. However, she recieved a letter from him saying to meet her at 'their tree' for a surprise that was sure to change her life. Which it certainly did when she finally discovered him with her 'best friend' at the spot where they were supposed to meet. Aurora was so heartbroken she took her anger out at 'their tree' stabbing at it until it collapsed. Although she doesn't tell this version to anyone. At returning home she was given the news that she was to marry Commandor James Dalton a partner and friend of John. Becoming a Knight Still wanting revenge and having a thirst for bloodshed the goddess Dali appeared amazed by Aurora's violent tendencies and made an offer to become a knight. Aurora accepted in hopes of finding her father,getting revenge and because was greatful for all those years that John came back from the wars alive, and so she was given the powers to turn into a fearsome dragon and a snowbird. Angelica Angelica is Aurora's conscious and is basically her opposite. Whom Rapunzel seems to love while the other's are only majorly creeped out. Angelica can only come out either when Aurora lets her to do so or Aurora had for a minute or two not done\thought anything violent. Which is almost never. Habits And Rum Aurora has a habit of creeping up on people without warning, nearly scaring them to death. Also staring at people when she's mad,wants to piss someone off, is majorly uncomfortable, or when someone she hasn't met walks in the room. One of the things she loves the most is rum. She is pretty much a heavy drinker but can hold her liquor unless she literally drinks barrels. Things That Could Leave her Staring Any sign of affection is a big no-no. This is mainly due to the fact that these kind of things were never done to her as a child and is very awkward for her to experience..Which is one of the reasons why she's uncomfortable to let her true feelings show. Aurora is also not very good with words, so she doesn't really know what to say or do when someone feels down, or needs advice. Things That Could Leave You Dead Aurora is very violent and gory.She perfers violence rather than anything else to solve things and pretty much her answer to everything. On special cases however, she only becomes rude this is only because Angelica could sometimes control her actions and ease Aurora up a bit, but can only go as far due to Aurora's extremely violent thoughts. Romantic/Relationships Aurora isn't really good with romantic relationships. This is mainly because she is still torn between giving love a second chance and also because all the lovey-dovey mush isn't really her style. Although she does take interest in Omar even though she doesn't want to admit/or show it because she's afraid it will mess everything up. *Megara - Doesn't know her that well but seems to like her *Melody - Same as Megara *Jane Darling - Aurora likes Jane alot but doesn't understand why she would marry Arthur at such a young age but is all up for crashing it, after partying a little of course. *Milo/Jane - Aurora knew Jane was Milo the entire time thanks to her sharp sense of smell. She likes them both but when she found out about the whole 'Soulmate' thing Aurora doesn't want to become too close to in case Omar decides to choose Jane after all. *Peter - Likes to think of him as a younger brother and has been very close to him since he was the first knight she met. *Jasmine - Doesen't really know her well but does seem to like her. *Anya - Hasen't met her yet. *Dimitri - Finds him very interesting and met him at the ball the knights threw. *Omar - Is interested in him mainly because he isn't too pushy and the fact that he doesn't show any signs of affection much either. She finds his reactions to her violent tendensies interesting but still won't admit/show it. *Ariel- Aurora finds her interesting and her 'nerd' moments amusing because noone's ever been excited over a dead corpse of a newt, or any animal that could be served for magical purposes. *Rapunzel - Aurora likes her alot but finds her a bit too girly, but is greatful for her being such a faithful friend like everyone else. *Mowgli - She is fascinated by the fact Mowgli wasn't staring or trembling with fear after their first meeting, which was with the murder of a frog and a second one with Mowgli helping. Aurora is delighted by how Mowgli sees her as a role-model and hopes he turns out to be a young man who can seriously kick ass. *Mulan - Aurora likes Mulan very much and is greatful at how she can be so understanding. *Shang - Unfortunately Aurora hates his guts...if he actually had any. She dislikes him because of his rudeness which led to him getting beat up and how he boasted about being a General. He reminds her too much of someone she hated and had murdered. *Alice - When she sees Alice she sees a miniture version of herself back when she was still naive about everything BUT still as violent. Except for the surgery part. *Danny - Aurora finds him very interesting.. *Jim - At first she was actually sort of scared by the fact he could detect lies which by that time she had begun realizing her feelings for Omar. However, after Jim had given her his blood-stained coat she began to like him more. * McGee- Aurora LOVES her company because they have both something in common...they are both extremely violent and are replused by surgery things. *Katara - She likes Katara very much but kinda disturbed with her love bird moments with Aang as goes for all the couples out there... *Sokka - Finds it amusing how he gets creeped out by her. *Aang - Same as Katara *Momo - She bloody hates the 'monkey'. But in a playful way, not in the hardcore hate. *Tulio- Doesn't really know him that well, but does seem to like him. *Cale- At first she sort of hated him because of him breaking up with Odette. Now she is sort of starting to like him. *Miguel - He seems Ok *Sango- Finds her a little too sensitive for her tastes, but likes her anyway. *Giselle - Never met her. *Duchess- Aurora admires Duchess because of her will of wanting her daughter back *Chel - As a fellow knight she finds Chel a good friend but was disapointed when Chel ruined her chances to get even with her dog Psycho. *Kovu - Aurora does like cats..even over-sized ones. *Odette- Thinks of her like a sister and the second knight to meet. Aurora feels more closer to Odette because she was going through what Aurora went through a while back. *Kida - Does seem to like her. *Helga - Never met her. *Kouga - Would have killed him if it wasn't for Angelica so she settled for just being rude. *Oliver - Aurora finds how he's a complete mad murderer fascinating. She sees him as the protective older brother she never had. She also finds how he always regrets getting her mad entertaining so she's oblivious to the fact that she has some control over him. *Angelica- Is disturbed by her sugery sweet niceness. *Luke- Absolutely dispises him and cared less when Oliver killed him. Aurora hated Luke even more after she found out he had been sent by her own mother, yet again to help bring her back.